Melinda Gordon and The SpiritBound brother
by SnapesPainfulMemories
Summary: Melinda has to help a ghost find his biological parents. What she finds devistates both Mel and the dead spirit. Eventially Mel decides to have another baby with Jim/Sam.


Melinda Gordon was working late at the antique shop. She was taking inventory, while also researching some information on the latest ghost. The ghost's name was Allen Korstins. Where she heard this name? she didn't know. All Mel knew was that this ghost was vaguely familiar.

Her eyes darted from side to side as she read the article. Aparently the man had died in a house fire about three years ago. As Mel read on, she came to find that the man had been adopted. Mel sighed and looked at the male's piture. The man looked a bit like her father. that was strange. Mel only had one brother that he was aware of, Gabriel.  
Mel felt herself slip into another vision.

A man was leaning over Mel, screaming profanities. Mel tried to scream for help, but only heard muffles. She found that her hands were locked behind her. Mel screamed and struggled in fear as man spilled gas all over the floor in front of her. Mel's eyes widened she watched the man throw a lit match at her feet.  
The poor girl cried out in pain as the burning flames found their way up her legs.

Mel opened her eyes, gasping for breath as she sobbed into her hands. Why was it her that was forced to live this why was it her that was forced to watch someone die?

"Mel" came her best friend's voice.  
"D..down here Delia," Mel said, wiping her tears from her eyes.

Mel knew that Delia was skeptic about her Gift, even after the whole seeing Ned's dad issue.

Delia poked her head into the room.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"I.. I'm OK. it's Just something this spirit just showed me."

"What did he show you?"

"His death," Mel stated. "He was murdered."

A week passed. Mel found out who murdered Allen, but still hadn't found out where the guy was from. Allen wouldn't cross over until he found out who his biological parents were.

"Did your adoptive give you a hint?" Mel asked the ghost. the fifteen year old ghost shook his head.  
"No idea. She said it was a closed adoption."  
"Huh."

Mel kept digging for more information on Allen. She checked the adoption records, until finally, she got a hit. One that she wasn't expectng.  
"He's lucky he's dead," Mel growled.  
"Who? Me?" Alan asked shocked.  
"No. My father- er- our father. You're my brother. Aparently dad and my mom got together again without telling me when i was in bording school. When i came home, mom was tired and crying. Mom gave you up for adoption. You're my brother." Mel was pissed beyond beief. she grabbed her phone and called Jim, telling him that she was going to see her mom.

Mel grabbed her jacket and keys. she asked Delia to watch the store for the rest of the store. Mel got into her car and drove to her mother's house. she parked in front of the house walked up to her mother's door. she knocked three times, but didn't get an answer. She tried the door and found it unlocked. Mel opened the door and walked in, searching for her mom. She seached everywhere until she almost walked past her mother's room. She heard a muffled sound.  
Mel slowly opened the door. What she found shocked her to the core. Her mother was bound with cuffs holding her hands behind her back, and there was a ballgag in her mouth. A key was on the floor, right by Beth's hands.  
Melinda cleared her throat, getting her mother's attention.

"Really, mother?" Mel knelt down and grabbed the keys. she pocketed them and smirked. "since you can't escape, you can answer my questions." Mel unbuckled the gag and took it out of her mother's mouth.  
"Melinda, let me go-"  
"Not until you answer my questions. You lied to me abou having a brother once. don't lie again, mother. Did you, or did you not have another child when I was at bording school?" Mel asked with authority in her voice.  
Beth looked down n shame.  
"Yes. I did. I had a son-"  
"And you lied about it. I know dad's the father. Thing is, mother, You never let me meet Allen. I had to find out from HIM that he was murdered. I had to find out from him that you gave him up when he was an infant. you took my brother away from me."  
Mel looked over at the spirit that appeared right there.  
"Didn't you love me?" Allen asked. "Did I mean anything to you?"  
"I.. I loved you, Allen. I did-"  
"you're a liar," Allen screamed. "The only one that gave a fucking damn was my sister. She never even got to meet me. You took away our chance to know eachother. She had to wait until I WAS DEAD to know me!" Alan turned and looked at Mel. "I'm sorry, but I can't crossover yet. not until I actually get to know my SISTER!" He growled the word sister whil glaring at their mother.  
Mel nodded and grabbed the ballgag. She put it back into her mother's mouth, pulling it tight.  
"I'll let you go in an hour. For now, just stuggle while Allen and I talk."

With that, Mel walked out of her mom's room and went to her old room. She sat on the bed that she used to sleep in. Mel quietly called out for her dead brother's ghost.  
"Still here," Allen said, looking at his big sister. "Are you going to tell im and Gabriel about me?"  
"I'll tell Jim, but I'll wait until you crossover before I tell Gabriel. We don't exactly like eachother. Gabe is on the evil side of this, using his gift for evil."

While Allen and Mel were talking, Beth lay in her room, struggling. She lay there, thinking about everything that just happened. She hated herself forgiving up her son. She wished she would've been a better mom, but her fear that Allen might see ghosts too had scared her to th point of giving him up.

After an hour, Mel asked Allen to stay visible as they checked on their mom. She opened her mom's door and glared at her mom angrily.


End file.
